


Even if You Win You'll Lose Something

by HyperactiveLectiophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Gen, Hunger Games, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of Angst, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta we die like men, seriously people this is sad, so much emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactiveLectiophile/pseuds/HyperactiveLectiophile
Summary: Patton and Virgil are chosen by the reaping in district 11 to have the great honor of participating in the Hunger Games. A couple days in Patton makes a decision.





	Even if You Win You'll Lose Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a round of hunger games my discord server played. Something happened that we all found very upsetting and I felt like writing so we were even more upset.

The two boys ran through the woods like hell itself was chasing them. The older of the two barely kept up with the younger one, “Virgil wait!” cried Patton between gasps for breath.  
The 14 year old stopped and turned to his companion, “What is it? We shouldn’t stop, we don’t know how close the others are.” panic filled Virgil’s voice, the already anxious boy was losing his mind in the arena.  
“I’m pretty sure we lost them a while back, besides, we need to talk.”  
Patton’s voice took on a specific tone when he spoke those last few words, it was a tone Virgil was very familiar with. It was the tone people used when they told someone’s loved ones they were about to be whipped in the square, or when a thief begged for mercy because he was caught stealing food for his starving family. “Patton…”  
“Look kiddo…” he trailed off, silence settled between the pair as Patton gathered strength to speak, he knelt down so he was at eye level with his small companion and met his gaze. Virgil saw they were full of sadness, which wasn’t too strange for Patton even thought he tried to hide it. Yet this sadness was different, there was something else there too that Virgil didn’t recognise. “We...we both know only one of us can get out of here alive, and…” Patton took a breath and Virgil’s anxiety began to make him shake. “And I’d rather have you do it than one of them…” Patton reached into his bag and just then Virgil realised what he was reaching for, what his friend was about to ask of him. Before he could protest Patton pulled his hand out of the bag, now holding a knife they’d taken off of one of the other tributes, and held it out to him. He recognised the other emotion in his eyes now, guilt “I need you to kill me Virgil.”  
Cries of disagreement came from Virgil’s throat, “Patton no! I can’t-”  
“Shhh shhh” Patton cut him off and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, “You have to be quiet or they’ll hear us.”  
Virgil lowered his voice but that didn’t diminish the amount of pain and panic in it, “I...I can’t do it Patton! I need you!”  
The anguish in his friend’s voice tore him apart. Even though Patton was only three years older than Virgil, he’d come to see him as a type of son. He steeled himself before his resolve crumbled, he needed to do this. “We both know that if we got in a fight, even if both our lives were in danger I wouldn’t be able to kill anyone. I’m dead weight.”  
“There’s more to the game than just killing!” Virgil protested, tears starting to escape his eyes. “You can gather food or...or help find water!”  
A sad smile formed on Patton’s lips “We both know you’re much better at both those things than I am, I’ll just take up resources and slow you down. If I just turn myself over to one of the other tributes who knows what they’ll do to me, and I’m not-” Patton’s voice cracked and he dropped Virgil’s gaze, tears now streaming down his face too. “I’m not strong enough to do it myself… At least I know with you you’ll make it as painless as possible.” He took a few more breaths, trying to remain as composed as possible to make this easier on Virgil. “I wouldn’t ask this of you unless I absolutely had to kiddo.”  
Virgil was shaking and holding on to Patton as tight as he could, as if he held him tight enough he could pull him out of this cursed arena. Patton pulled him in for a hug. Virgil could barely get words out he was sobbing so hard, “I...I can’t get through this with...without you.”  
Patton squeezed him a little tighter, “You’re a survivor kiddo, you can get through anything.”  
Virgil knew Patton was right, he knew nothing about survival and had no useful skills out here. He couldn’t use a weapon and since he worked as a baker wasn’t very physically fit. Virgil knew it was only a matter of time before one of the other tributes caught up to them. Virgil was fast and could outrun them, but Patton… The thought of one of the other tributes getting their hands on sweet Patton made him shutter. He knew he had to do it if he didn’t want him to suffer. He looked at his friends face, it was covered in dirt, sweat, and tears. A small bit of blood was in his hair and numerous scrapes littered his kind face. He was was dirty and ragged, but he still looked like Patton, his Patton. “I love you.”  
Patton looked the boy in front of him. The same boy he found trying to break into the bakery all those years ago. The same boy he’d coached through panic attacks when the peacekeepers got too routy. The same boy who begged to go to the square because they were playing music that day and would dance when he thought no one was watching. The same boy who despite his closed off nature could be so kind and gentle.The same boy who didn’t have anyone before he met Patton. The same boy he cared about more than anyone else in the world. He smiled, “I love you too.”  
Virgil turned away, trembling as he lifted the knife and thought back to the training he went through before the games.  
_For a painless kill position your blade at the side of the victim's throat, over the carotid artery. Slice across it fast and deep and the victim will go unconscious almost immediately, and bleed out in minutes._  
_Perfect for a mercy killing._  
He took one more glance at Patton’s closed eyes and peaceful smile, he hugged him closer, turned his head away, and brought the knife down.  
Virgil felt his friend go slack in his hold and he brought up one hand to cover his mouth as he wailed. If it wasn’t there he was sure he’d scream loud enough for the whole arena to hear him. A cannon fired but Virgil didn't hear it. He sat there for who knows how long clutching his friend as he sobbed. Then a wave of white hot anger crashed over him, drying up the cries stuck in his throat. They had taken Patton from him, these stupid games took the kindest soul, the one most deserving of life, away from him forever. And for what? Peace? A reminder? It didn’t matter what reason they chose because they could never justify this. He was not going to let Patton die in vain, to be taken from the world he loved so much for no reason than some stupid tradition to keep people in line. He set the body of his friend down gently in the softest looking grass he could find, and wiped the blood of his knife. There would be time to grieve later but not then. He had to focus on winning this hell hole they call a game. He would be the last one standing and there was nothing the game masters or other tributes could do to stop that. He was going to win...he’d win for Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, reactions, and constructive criticism are not only appreciated but encouraged!


End file.
